hero of the stars
by Firem78910
Summary: Ramius Windsalve a young man who landed in a unknown planet in order to get back home he needs to find three parts in order to fix the warp drive to find them he will need the power of the local wildlife known as Pokemon but beyond the stars the person who sent him there will do anything to make sure he does not come back it's up to Ramius and his Pokemon to find the parts he needs
1. hero of stars intro

My life is awesome. A good family epic friends and a hot girlfriend.

But not all people liked my good fortune.

And by people I mean my girlfriends older brother and his fricking lackeys those assholes put me in a small freighter class ship and lunched me into space.

I thought it meant my doom but.

Little did I know that it was the start of the greatest journey of my life.

The hero of the stars

A Pokémon black and white fan fic


	2. hero of the stars act:1

The hero of the stars

Act: 1 the boy from the stars and the fox of the night

"_Boom" a loud explosion echoed through the land something had fallen from the sky in this cold winter's night it was a pure white space ship with a symbol of a phoenix on one side the ship was a small freighter class roughly about 150 meters long and inside there was young boy of 17 years old with short snow white hair and sapphire eyes he wears a black shirt and pants and he also had glasses on the boy wakes up to find out that he landed _

Ugg what happen here? Said the young boy.

It appears that we have landed. Said a computerized voice.

Ahh who said that? Said the young boy.

I did. Said the computerized voice.

_After it said that a digitized being appeared out of nowhere it appeared to look like an adolescent female of 15 years old with long hair _

Oh an a.i unit. Said the young boy.

I am the advanced resonance and investigation unit. Said the computerized voice.

May I call Araiu? Said the young boy.

You may and may I ask for your information. Said Araiu.

Of course my name is Ramius windsalve I'm a biology major and space engineer minor of Hytrinion University. Said Ramius.

Where did you receive your military training Ramius? Asked Araiu.

At Saint kairian space force academy. Said Ramius.

I see how did get on this ship? Asked Araiu.

Someone pushed me into the ship. Said Ramius.

Hmm very well I will now begin scanning the ship and the surrounding area. Said Araiu.

Alright then do it. Said Ramius.

_Araiu begins to scan the area to see what they could find and to see what is around the ship _

The atmosphere is similar to that of our homeworld so that means we won't need a spacesuit. Said Araiu.

Ok that's good now what's the bad news. Said Ramius.

I'm afraid that some of the systems have been damaged. Said Araiu.

Which are? Asked Ramius.

The warp drive is gone communications systems are down and the main engine is offline. Said Araiu.

Well do you think that we can repear the ship. Said Ramius.

Well I think it's-. Said Araiu before she was interrupted.

What's wrong Araiu? Said Ramius.

…scanning complete. Said Araiu.

What were you scanning for? Asked Ramius.

I have detected a class _A_ stealth coating raitinium. Said Araiu in a serious tone.

Where? Asked Ramius in a semi worried tone.

20 meters from our current location. Said Araiu.

I'll go and investigate. Said Ramius.

Do you have any weapons with you? Asked Araiu.

Yes I do there heirlooms but they still work. Said Ramius in a calmer tone.

_Ramius took out from his person a stun blaster and a beam rapier which are heirlooms from his great grandparents that he received after graduating from the space force academy he exits the ship and heads towards the source of the raitinium as he gets closer he hears a yipping sound he gets close to the sound and he finds a small creature with black fur almost all over his body except a few red spots on the paws on the top part of his head on it's eyelids and a spot near each eye _

Hi there are you hurt? Asked ramius in a very calm tone.

Grrr. Growled the creature weakly. Its okay I won't hurt you. Said Ramius.

_Ramius picks up the creature and takes backs to the ship to try to help it_

Araiu is the medical bay online? Asked Ramius in a worried tone.

Yes it is why? Asked Araiu.

This creature looks injured can we help it. Said Ramius.

Let me see here … you don't need to worry it's only a scratch it will heal soon just let me put on some bandages on. Said Araiu.

Ah thank goodness. Said Ramius with a sigh of relief.

It's getting late we should get some rest. Araiu suggested.

You're right let's get some sleep. Said Ramius.

_Ramius,Araiu and the creature just fell asleep for the rest of the night morning came and the group woke up and Araiu began to explain on how to get back home_

Morning little one. Said Ramius.

yip yip. Yipped the creature happily.

Araiu online morning everyone. Said Araiu.

Good morning Araiu. Said Ramius.

Ramius I would like to go over a few things with you. Said Araiu.

Okay. Said Ramius.

First off the source of raitinium is coming from the creature apparently it can produce it naturally. Said Araiu.

Wow you're full of surprises Animus. Said Ramius.

Animus? Said Araiu in a confused tone.

I came up with the name last night for her. Said Ramius.

Actually it's a boy. Said Araiu.

Oh well wow you still like the name right? Asked Ramius.

yip yip. yipped Animus in agreement.

So last night you were going to say how we were going to repair the ship before you detected Animus. Said Ramius.

Yes if we take parts from the weapons systems we may be able to fix the engine and the communications system. Said Araiu.

And the warp drive? Said Ramius.

The structural damage can be repaired but we are missing 3 vital parts a temporal amplifier, a spacial render core, dimensional stabilizer without those parts we can not use the warp drive. Said Araiu.

Hmm and how long will it take without the warp drive? Asked Ramius.

50 to 60 years. Said Araiu bluntly.

That's not good. Said Ramius.

However when we entered the atmosphere I've detected 3 possible elements that may replace them. Said Araiu.

Really where do I find them. Said Ramius in an excited tone.

I can not pinpoint their exact location but I know it's in this region of this world. Said Araiu.

Hmm alright then let's go find them. Said Ramius.

Yip yip. yiped Animus happily.

You want to come too Animus. Said Ramius.

Yip. Yipped Animus.

Very well then i will begin repairs at once. Said Araiu.

_The little black creature Animus, the A.I Araiu and the young boy Ramius windsalve are off to find the parts needed to get back home but little did they know it will an adventure of love secrets ideals and truths all in new and unknown land of unova _


	3. hero of the stars act:2

Hero of the stars

Act: 2 the little town of nuvema and the small ronin

_After crash landing in a unknown planet Ramius Araiu and the small black creature Animus are off to find the 3 parts needed to get back home meanwhile in a small town a young blonde haired girl with blue eyes of 15 years old is trying to sneak out of her house _

Ok if I can just get past the door then I'll. Said the young girl in a nervous tone.

Where do you think you're going young lady?Said the older woman.

_Just as the young lady was about to leave the house she as stopped by a older woman with blonde hair and hazelnut eyes wanted a explanation from the young girl_

Bianca Diana rosemary I would like an explanation from you now. said Bianca's mom.

I I want to see the world mom. Said Bianca.

Bianca you know what your father thinks about this. Said Bianca's mom.

I know but I just want to the have chance to explore the world to help find out what I want to do with my life. Said Bianca.

…ok sweetie go then. Said Bianca's mom.

Mom? Asked Bianca.

I said you can go. Said Bianca's mom.

Oh thank you mom. Said Bianca in a happy tone.

I'll keep your father at bay for as long as I can now go Bianca and quickly. Said Bianca's mom in a serious tone.

_Bianca left the house and for a moment her mom was proud of her but then that moment of pride turn into fear and when she realized this she fell to her knees and began to pray _

Oh in the name of the Holy Father Arceus and the Holy Mother Mew please protect my daughter from her father's wrath. Said Bianca's mom in a worried tone.

_Bianca was outside of her house and she rushed towards to a place that everyone in nuvema town the laboratory of __the local professor she was going to get her first partner but just as was going to get there she ran into Ramius and Animus_

Oh excuse me I'm kinda in a hurry. Said Bianca.

Oh that's ok I didn't see you there. Said Ramius.

Say I haven't seen you before are you new in town? Asked Bianca.

Uh sort of my name is Ramius windsalve. Said Ramius.

I'm Bianca rosemary it's nice to meet you Ramius. Said Bianca in a content tone.

It's nice to meet you to Bianca. Said Ramius. Say are you here get first Pokémon? Asked Bianca.

Pokémon what's a Pokémon? Said Ramius in a confused tone.

What?! You don't know what a Pokémon is?! Said Bianca.

Well can you tell me what they are? Asked Ramius.

Well I thought you knew because you have a zorua on your shoulder. Said Bianca.

A zorua? Is that the species name of this little guy. Asked Ramius.

Yes it is. And are you its trainer? Asked Bianca. Trainer no I found Animus in the forest injured I patched him up and decided to keep him. Said Ramius.

Oh boy not good. Unlicensed trainers are not allowed to have Pokémon in their possession you could get arrested. Said Bianca in a worried tone.

What?! And where do you get this license? Asked Ramius in a worried tone.

Oh that well I'm going to get my license now from the professor's lab you should come to if you want to keep Animus. Said Bianca.

Thank you Bianca. Said Ramius.

_Ramius and Bianca both go to the professor's lab while walking through the snowy town they see a young boy of 17 years like Ramius but he has black hair and eyes and he has glasses on as well he to was going to the lab when Bianca saw him she went to him happily _

Oh Cheren I'm here. Said Bianca happily.

Bianca sweetie hey there. Said Cheren.

Um hi there. Said Ramius.

And who are you? Asked Cheren.

He's Ramius windsalve. He's new in town and he's here to get his trainer license. Said Bianca.

Yip yip yip. yipped Animus.

Oh and this is Animus his zorua. Said Bianca.

Oh ok then. Said Cheren in a nervious tone.

Um Bianca what's wrong with him. Asked Ramius. oh he's just nervous because his girlfriend is with another guy by the way that's me. Said Bianca with pride.

Oh well he doesn't have to worry I already have a girlfriend back home. Said Ramius.

Oh ok then. Said Bianca.

Hmm alright then. Said Cheren in a relieved tone.

Anyway this is the lab I was talking about. Said Bianca.

Ok let's get my license. Said Ramius in a happy tone.

All right let's go inside already it's getting cold here. Said Bianca while shivering.

How did you convinced your dad to let you go. Asked Cheren. He doesn't know. Said Bianca.

Oh ok then. Said Cheren.

_The 3 future trainers went trough the door and entered when they got in the 3 saw an older woman of her mid 30's she had green eyes and light brown hair Ramius didn't know this woman but that will soon change as she began to introduce herself _

Hello there one and all new trainers of Unova my name is Aurea Juniper and I am here to help you start your own pokemon journey. Said Aurea.

_After she said that she took out from her lab coat pocket a red and white ball then she tossed it up in the air and it opened and from the ball came out a small gray creature with big ears and a long tail and it stood next to Aurea and she continued to explain _

This wonderful world is inhabited by magnificent creatures known as Pokémon people use Pokémon in different ways some keep them as pets others use them in competitions known as Pokémon battles what do I do with Pokémon I study them of course so I just need to ask you guys two things your name and your age. Said Aurea.

Ok I'm Bianca Diana Rosemary and I'm 15 years old. Said Bianca in a cheery tone.

I'm Cheren Sephiroth Gemini I'm 17 years old. Said Cheren in a semi serious tone.

And I am Ramius windsalve the 3rd my age is 17 madam. Said Ramius while standing with his hands behind his back and legs spread out.

Well how did I do? Asked Aurea.

Well you're no Samuel oak but you get the job done. Said Cheren.

Thanks this is my first time doing this so I'm a little nervous. Well anyway let's not keep the suspense let's pick your 1st Pokémon you three.

Well professor this is technically Ramius's 2nd Pokémon. Said Bianca.

Oh well let's just get on with it shall we. Ramius even though this is your 2nd Pokémon you still get first pick since you're the least experinced. Said Aurea.

Hmm alright then let me see the options I have then. Said Ramius.

Ok just let find that box. Here it is. Said Aurea.

_Aurea presented Ramius with a big blue box Ramius took the lid out of the box and inside was 3 red and white balls but each one had a symbol a leaf some fire and a droplet of water _

Ok Ramius you have to choose one and only one Pokémon understand? Asked Aurea in a serious tone.

Yes I understand. Hmmm I chose this one. Said Ramius.

_Ramius took the red and white ball and he threw it and what came out was a small creature with white and blue fur and a shell on its stomach _

Oh you picked an Oshawott nice choice Ramius. Said Aurea.

Aww he's soooo cute. Said Bianca.

Hmm he looks strong Ramius. Said Cheren.

Oshawott hmm I think I'll name you Senzeri you like it. Said Ramius.

Osha osha oshawott. Said Senzeri happily.

Ok it's my turn and I choose you. Said Cheren.

Ok then the boys already picked their mons so now it's my turn and looks like I choose you. Said Bianca in a happy tone.

Well looks like you've already picked your partner now let's who they are? Said Aurea.

_Cheren and Bianca both tossed their red and white balls to reveal their Pokémon the one that Cheren picked was almost all green and it had bright red eyes and the tip of its tail looked like a leaf Bianca's Pokémon has black and orange fur the tail was a bit crooked and it had a ball on the end of it _

Well it looks like I got a snivy and it's a female that's even rarer I think I'll name you Gaia. Said Cheren in a happy tone.

Sni snivy. Said Gaia.

Ah kawaii I got a tepig and he's a cutie and I'll name you Edison. Said Bianca in a happy tone.

Te tepig! Said Edison happily.

_After receiving their Pokémon from Aurea she gives them their trainer cards and after they received the cards Bianca makes a declaration to Ramius _

Say now that were Pokémon trainers were allowed to take the league challenge and. Ramius windsalve I challenge you to a Pokémon battle! Said Bianca in a serious tone.

Wait what?! Said Ramius.

_Bianca calls Edison to the fray and prepares for battle Ramius was confused and Aurea faceplamed when she saw this and Cheren was just a bit annoyed about this as well_

Bianca how are you going to challenge someone who doesn't know what a Pokémon battle is. Said Cheren.

I think this is a good learning experience for Ramius and besides we are on equal ground here this is also my first Pokémon battle to. Said Bianca.

Uggh I'll explain him what the basics of a Pokémon battle so listen and listen good Ramius I will only explain this once ok. Said Cheren in a serious tone.

Ok then Cheren I'm all ears. Said Ramius.

A Pokémon battle is simple each side chooses a Pokémon and they fight each other with the four moves they know the winner is determined when all Pokémon of your opponent is knocked out.

Sounds simple enough Cheren anything else I need to know. Asked Ramius.

When you win your Pokémon will receive experience and you will also receive prize money from the defeated opponent. Said Bianca.

(Hmm then what do I do because I don't have any money on me) thought Ramius.

Ok then use your Oshawott to try to win this battle. Said Bianca.

Wait but what moves does Senzeri know? Asked Ramius.

Let me see Senzeri should know tackle and tail whip. Said Aurea.

Ok! Senzeri use tackle! Said Ramius.

_Senzeri charged at Edison with all the force of his little body Edison had no time to react and took the full force of the tackle attack and landed on his back_

Edison are you alright little guy. Said Bianca.

Te pig! Said Edison.

Ok then Edison I know you can do it use all the power you have left in one big tackle! Said Bianca in a determined tone.

_Edison obeyed and charges at Senzeri at full force but something was happening to Edison while he's charging at Senzeri he began to burst into flames Edison ran faster and faster and the fire changed colors from red to blue and he still charged at Senzeri _

What the hell! Edison is on fire! Exclaimed Ramius.

Wait isn't that flare blitz? Said Cheren.

I think it is Cheren but does it know that move? Said Aurea.

Professor did you remember to make our starters forget the moves that they learn from their parents? Asked Cheren.

Ah I think I forgot. Said Aurea.

Osha osha?! Said Senzeri in a panicked tone.

Senzeri calm down! You can dodge this no problem. Said Ramius in a reassuring tone.

Oshawott osha. Said Senzeri

_Senzeri dodged Edison attack_ _at the last moment and Edison crashed into a wall costing Bianca the match_

Oh man I lost the battle. Said in a disappointed tone.

Holy shit I won I actually won. Said Ramius.

(Wow I came to this world to look for the parts needed to get back home but that was really fun I hope Edison ok) thought Ramius.

Well a lost is a lost here you go Ramius 500 Poké you've earn it. Said Bianca.

Thank you Bianca I will use it well. Said Ramius gratefully.

Bianca sweetie you did your very best despite the fact that you lost the battle. Said Cheren.

Oh Cheren baby you always know what to say to me. Said Bianca in a happy tone.

Here let me heal your Pokémon guys. Said Cheren.

_Cheren took out from his bag various medicinal items for Pokémon and used them on Edison and Senzeri. _

Thank you cheren. Said Ramius.

Thank you sweetie. Said Bianca.

Say Cheren how about you and I have a battle. Asked Ramius.

Hmm sure why not it will be good for Gaia. Said Cheren.

Well then let's get started Senzeri I chose you. Said Ramius with a determined tone.

Osha oshawott! Said Senzeri in an excited tone.

Challenge accepted Ramius Gaia I chose you. Said Cheren in a determined tone as well.

Sni snivy. Said Gaia in a calm tone.

Senzeri use tackle on Gaia. Said Ramius.

Gaia dodge and use tackle as well. Said Cheren.

_Senzeri charged at Gaia with full force but Gaia dodge the attack with grace Gaia then charges towards Senzeri but he was able to dodge it as well_

Damn you're better than I thought Cheren. Said Ramius.

You're not to bad yourself Ramius. Said Cheren.

Ok give it all you got Senzeri. Said Ramius.

I believe in you Gaia take him down. Said Cheren. 

_When Gaia heard the words of her trainer she put her leaf like hands together as if she is holding something in between the hands a light green orb began to appear and Gaia uses this orb and throws it at Senzeri the attack hits and it was very effective against Senzeri _

Senzeri are you alright. Said Ramius in a worried tone.

Osha wott. Said Senzeri in a hurting tone.

(Energy ball so Gaia knows energy ball). Thought Cheren.

Good job Gaia one more should do it. Said Cheren.

ENERGY BALL! Said Cheren to Gaia.

Senzeri dodge it now! Said Ramius to Senzeri.

_Gaia lunched another energy ball at Senzeri but he was barely able to dodge it in time but Senzeri was still hurting from the last energy ball_

Senzeri are you all right. Said ramius in a worried tone.

Osha wott. Said Senzeri.

(Senzeri is hurting really bad how are we going to win if another energy ball hits Senzeri he's done for. wait maybe Senzeri has a attack that might help me win) thought Ramius.

Senzeri you can do this I believe in you little guy take Gaia. Said Ramius in a determined tone.

Oshawott! Said Senzeri.

_After Senzeri_ _heard that he took the shell from his belly then all of a sudden a light appeared on the top part and this light took the form of a blade Senzeri used his new attack to take down Gaia and cause a scar in her left eye_

Senzeri we did it we won we won ha ha! Said Ramius in a very cheery tone.

Oshawott osha. Said Senzeri.

You did very well Gaia. Said Cheren.

Sni snivy. Said Gaia weakly.

Here you go Ramius your prize 1000 Poké. Said Cheren as he gives the money to Ramius.

Thank you Cheren I will use it well.

Well now that you all battled I'm going to show you how to catch Pokémon meet me by the entrance of route 1 ok guys. Said Aurea.

_After Aurea left the lab Ramius began to wonder about many things but what's on his mind right now was the power of Pokémon these tiny creatures with immense power are simply given to inexperienced teens and that in the wrong hands they could be the perfect weapons but he needed to focus on the main task at hand to find the 3 parts he needs to go home _


End file.
